


Rest for the Wicked

by darlingfear



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfear/pseuds/darlingfear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan still has nightmares of Haven. She goes to the one place where her guilt never reaches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest for the Wicked

Lavellan woke with a start, sweat coating her like a second skin. Haven. It was always Haven that gave her nightmares. The people she couldn’t save, the people that weren’t trained to fight, they were on the front line. And she, the supposed Herald could do nothing to stop Corypheus. 

It was still dark. Stars twinkled in the same manner the snow did in sunrise. She knew she couldn’t get back to sleep. 

Lavellan wrapped a cloak around her shoulders, pulling the hood up to stave off the icy wind that assaulted Skyhold. On hurried tiny feet, Lavellan flew down the steps and out into the courtyard. Cole waved to her, seated on the ledge of the battlements. It seems no matter how human the spirit was, he just wouldn’t need sleep as desperately as the rest of them. He moved to hop down, wanting to help. Lavellan shook her head and gave him a weary smile. She’d find help in a different way. The truth that she couldn’t possibly save them wasn’t something she wanted to hear right now.

Instead, she entered a familiar room. The hard stench of oils Bull used to keep his leathers clean almost made her back out of the room. It was his lack of snoring that kept her in.

“Bull,” She whispered, hand searching for his bed.

“Kadan, it’s late.” She had woken him up.

Lavellan yelped when her bare toe collided with the leg of the bed. She clutched her foot, hopping around unsteadily. Bull caught her by the waist and pulled her into the warmth of his bed. 

“What woke you?” He murmured, running his fingers through her short hair.

“Nightmares.” She nuzzled his chest, melting into the warmth of his chest.

Lavellan discarded her cloak and laid stomach first on to Bull’s torso, her legs mashed between his. He pulled the blanket over them, squeezing her to him.

“Corypheus’ll have to get through me first.” 

She knew it was an idle threat. The anchor had something to do with his downfall and Lavellan shouldered that burden. Still, it made her heart flutter knowing that Bull cared for her so much.

“What will you do after he’s dead?” Lavellan yawned.

She was jostled harshly as Bull laughed. Since they got to Skyhold, Lavellan had asked that question at least a dozen times. Each time Bull gave the same answer, a shrug and an “Iunno”. 

“I think I’ll stay, Kadan.”

In a flash, Lavellan was resting on her forearms, staring at Bull wide-eyed. She didn’t know he was that serious about her. She heard the gossip and whispers from the women in both Haven and Skyhold, but Lavellan had accepted that they would be together for as long as the other wanted. It wasn’t that she didn’t care for Bull, rather she worried he’d tire of her and move on. 

“Is that so hard to believe?” He laughed, pecking her forehead. 

“I just-- that is to say, I didn’t think you were that serious… about us.”

Even in the dark, she could feel his emotions shifting. She had offended him. 

“Kadan, you are the fucking Inquisitor. Slayer of dragons. The best at the Game, and the wildest mage I’ve ever met. I’m in this for as long as you’ll want me.”

She had forgotten, commitment was first to the Qun and without it, Bull had more options available to him. She just didn’t know she was one of them.

Lavellan kissed him roughly. Bull pulled away and gave her another peck on the forehead.

“We need our rest, Kadan,” Bull whispered into the hollow of her ear.

With a nod, Lavellan settled herself back on his chest, counting the beat of his heart. After a few moments, her eyelids grew heavy. This was something she would never tire of, the ease of falling asleep on him. 

“Good night, Lavellan.” 

She murmured something incoherent, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
